


Home

by BaffledFox



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ABO, Alpha Jack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Gabriel, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Nesting, No Plot/Plotless, Old Men In Love, Omega Gabriel, Posessive Behavior, Pre-Fall, Reference to Heat, Scent Marking, Sleepy Sex, Top Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 20:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaffledFox/pseuds/BaffledFox
Summary: Jack comes home from a long mission to find Gabriel asleep in a nest(something his mate never normally made).





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Just a simple little drabble that popped into my head this morning. Enjoy~

Gabriel’s nests were rare. 

Even though his mate was definitely an omega by designation, and had regular heats. That was about all that was ‘omega’ about him. Just his medical charts and his genetic makeup. 

Gabriel was normally a posturing aggressive man(when he needed to be); overly charming when he was in good company, and a protective friend. He wore scent blockers, a habit he picked up when he first enlisted in the military and didn’t show any outward signs of his gender otherwise. 

It helped that Gabriel was a naturally big man and the SEP only enhanced that. 

It wasn’t that he was ashamed of his gender, or tried to hide it on purpose. 

Gabriel was just Gabriel; and Jack loved that about him. He was someone so complex, not someone who could be packaged in a compartmentalized lunch box. He was just who he was, unabashedly and proudly. 

It was that natural charm and confidence that drew Jack to him like a moth to a flame. They just complimented one another, and throughout basic training, SEP and war, they had each other’s backs and fell in love. 

It had almost felt immediate; they hadn’t known it was love at first, but they had gravitated into each other’s orbits easily enough. It was a slow burning sort of love; where neither spoke of it, and Jack had never even asked Gabriel’s gender. He didn’t care what Gabriel was; and maybe that was a sign of love too. Whatever the other man was, he had loved him with his entire soul, and would gladly die by his side on a battlefield somewhere.

Gabriel made him feel fulfilled; complete. 

So when Gabriel confessed his love, peeled off his scent blockers and climbed into his lap that fateful day in some camp in some nowhere city; Jack had bonded him for life. 

Gabriel was the man he would spend the rest of his life with, and that fact had remained true over their long history together. 

But even living together didn’t bring out any omega traits he would have expected. It was common(or so he had read) that an omega would nest almost every night, would arrange the household often, and generally kept a cluttered space. 

Gabriel was very minimalist when it came to decorating, he liked things streamline and simple. Jack was more of the clutterer, the hoarder; just ingrained into him from his midwest background. He liked a ‘lived in’ home, and their dual styles often clashed. Gabriel didn’t fuss over the house much once they had moved in, and he didn’t make a nest to sleep in. 

Didn’t even nest during his heat either; just scent marked, made territories like an alpha and demanded dick. 

It was endearing, almost, how Gabriel just rejected all stereotypes of his gender. Jack couldn’t pin him down ‘by the book’; it was also why he made such a great leader of the black ops division, and made such a great mate. He was just full of surprises, and he only loved him more for it. 

So when he walked into their bedroom that day, after coming home from a two month long mission, he hadn’t expected to find Gabriel asleep among a pile of blankets and pillows. The big man was curled up in the center of some makeshift bunker of cotton, wool and silk. Jack could see some of his clothing among the piles, it looked almost like Gabriel had gathered all the different soft materials in their home and hoarded them in their bed. 

Gabriel was snoring loudly; face pressed against a pillow that had one of Jack’s shirts on it, drooling. He was naked and was exuding omega scent. Jack could smell the slick between his cheeks(just nightly emissions) and could see the hard line of his small cock pressed against the pillow between his meaty thighs. 

It looked like his beautiful mate had missed him more than he let on. 

Gabriel had told him over the phone and in video calls that everything was going well, that he hardly knew Jack was gone. That he liked having their big bed to himself and he hoped Jack was enjoying his ‘vacation’(though it had hardly been a vacation, a dangerous mission he could admit, he had been shot at!). 

Clearly, Gabriel had just been bluffing. 

He slowly stripped himself of his clothing, coming into the dimly lit room(the light on the nightstand still on). He smelled like the recycled air of the plane, of cheap sheets, and hard water. Underneath all that was his alpha musk, stronger since it’d been a few days since he had been able to shower properly(something more than a whore’s bath). 

He might’ve veered right into the bathroom to shower first, get himself clean before he slipped into bed and snuggled into his mate. But, Gabriel looking so vulnerable and sweet in his nest didn’t give Jack the willpower to turn away from him. 

So once he was naked, he crouched onto the foot of the bed, careful with distributing his weight so he didn’t disturb the omega in the center of the space. His hands touched down on the ridge of blankets Gabriel had built around himself and he couldn’t help the arousal that flushed through his system just by touching Gabriel’s nest. 

It was so intimate, more intimate than anything he’d experienced before, whenever he was able to climb into Gabriel’s ‘safe space’. That he was allowed to pop into his personal bubble, that he could literally climb over the walls that Gabriel built around himself(both physically and emotionally) and be welcomed inside. 

He was still so careful, moving with stealth and caution as he tried to ease himself into the space while also slotting himself up against Gabriel’s back. 

It was just his own thick alpha smell and the bonded pulse between them that kept Gabriel sleeping. Normally his mate was a light sleeper(or had been in the past, before they bonded). Would jump at shadows and if anything disturbed his rest he was quick to wake with a growl and a baring of his teeth like an animal. 

Gabriel had always been defensive and cautious of the world around him; and Jack found pride in the fact that Gabriel could find peace and comfort enough with him to sleep right through him entering their room and invading his nest. 

Finally he had his body against the omega’s back; one arm looping to bracket across Gabriel’s muscular abdomen. His other hand gently started to pet from his neck down to his hip, just over and over in a soft loving sweep; marking him with the oils from his fingers, letting his possessive side flare. 

Gabriel was his; and no one else would see this vulnerable side of his mate. It was for his eyes only. 

“Mm.” He made a sleepy noise in his sleep, shifting his body a little, tossing his head back and offering the pretty line of his neck to his alpha. 

“I’m home beautiful.” Jack said softly, kissing down the curve of his throat and rumbling soft when Gabriel started to purr. Couldn’t help it when he pressed his hard dick against the wet cleft of his mate’s ass. Just resting there as he slowly humped against him, just enjoying the sensation of them being close. 

“You stink.” Gabriel murmured tiredly, but didn’t try and pull away, and instead ground his ass back against Jack. 

Jack could only laugh, grabbing the meat of Gabriel’s cheek and pulling him open so he could push inside that pretty wet hole of his. Was an effort; Gabriel felt so tight and he growled soft as he bottomed out, “I could take a shower.” 

“Later.” He gasped, arching his back as he was stuffed, “Missed you.” 

“I can see that.” He nipped at Gabriel’s throat as he rocked into him slow. Not trying to fuck him; just wanted the connection, just wanted to feel Gabriel’s tight walls clench around him. 

Seemed Gabriel enjoyed the same feeling; of being stuffed, of feeling full. He stretched his body and groaned deep, “Love you so much.” 

Jack bit a line up to Gabriel’s ear; nuzzling into his hairline a moment after as he whispered, “I love you too baby.” 

They just stayed like that; pressed intimately close, Jack buried in Gabriel’s tight ass. Movement between them a barely there thing until Gabriel’s purring gave way to his ugly snoring again. 

Jack hummed softly, kissing over whatever skin he could reach. Holding his mate and caressing him down; enjoying the tight feeling of his mate clenched around his dick. 

He was finally home.


End file.
